Un amor entre hermanos
by FedeMen8544
Summary: -no puedo- dijo con frustración en su voz. -por que?- pregunto enojada. Amar suele ser algo bueno, cuando es con la persona correcta, pero, ¿y si fuera algo que es indebido?, qué pasaría si te enamoras de quién me menos esperabas. -por que?- con dolor en su voz repitió, tomo aire antes de responder y... - por que somos hermanos, no podemos-
1. El inicio

**_Un amor entre hermanos_**

Genero Romance/drama

**_Chapter 1:_** **_Chapter 1_**

Esto fue algo espontaneo, agradecería si me dejaran algún review o su opinión acerca de que tal estuvo, créanme que me esforcé mucho

**DISCLAIMER**:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada Renuncia de derechos: Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

hola :) - personaje hablando.

\- (hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

-hola que hace leyendo o que hace-palabras entre guiones pueden significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

Esta historia está ambientada en nuestros tiempos modernos, habrá toda clase de cosas tecnológicas, pero no serán ninjas ni serán peleadores expertos

Simplemente son una familia común como la tuya o la mía, en la cual se dio esta extraña atracción entre hermanos

Antes fue un, ONE-SHOT pero decidí alargarlo

-**_NARRACION NARUTO_**-

¿Por qué los humanos amamos?,¿Por qué si algo es prohibido tenemos tanta tentación a tomarlo?, no lo entiendo.

Tengo que admitir que amo perdidamente a la única persona en el mundo a la que nunca debería de mirar de esa forma.

¿Quieres saber de qué hablo? quédate a leer mi relato, entenderás mejor como es que toda esta locura paso.

Todo inicio cuando papa murió en un intento de asalto, se negó a entregar sus cosas y le dieron un tiro en el pecho o al menos eso es lo que sabemos, nos enteramos el 15 de febrero a las 3 de la madrugada cuando una patrulla de policía llego a nuestra casa y pregunto por Kushina (mi madre).

Cuando ella supo que papa había muerto cayó víctima de depresión dejando de comer días enteros cosa que la hizo enfermar

La vida tenía que seguir, algo duro pero cierto

Después de la muerte de papa las cosas no fueron sencillas, las facturas comenzaron a llegar y había que pagarlas de un modo u otro

Mama estaba enferma y mi hermana menor aun estudiaba, así que deje los estudios para ponerme a trabajar, bueno, era el mayor y el único hombre, era mi deber.

Conseguí dos empleos y saqué adelante a mi familia, con eso me es más que suficiente.

"Si te interesa saberlo" a diario llego medio muerto a casa por culpa del cansancio, mi hermana sabe a qué hora llego por lo que me prepara algo de cenar, ella sabe que le agradezco eso.

Tras la muerte de papa nuestra casa tomo un tinte triste, a veces hasta deprimente, hacer reír a mama o a Naruko hace que me sienta bien de alguna forma, quizá así es como trato de seguir unido con ellas después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Para pagar nuestras deudas vendimos algunas de nuestras cosas, es extraño tener el mando de lo que pasa en casa, pero en estos momentos tengo que dejar de ser un idiota inmaduro y tomar las mejores decisiones

{suspiro}

Mama me dice que no deje los estudios, pero las cuentas no se van a pagar solas…

Algunos de mis amigos han intentado ayudarme después de que abandone la escuela, algunos otros se alejaron

-**_Hogar de la familia Namikaze 11:45 pm_**-

Una pequeña lámpara iluminaba tenuemente una habitación donde un joven rubio observaba de pie a una mujer de cabello rojo y piel pálida que yacía recostada en una cama.

-regresa a la escuela, puedo vender mi anillo de compromiso…- la mujer le decía de forma insistente mientras lo veía con pesar en su mirada.

\- ya hemos vendido muchas cosas, no podemos a seguir así– dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer, se sentó en la cama lentamente y le tomo la muñeca izquierda con ambas manos, mientras levemente sonreía, aunque internamente sentía que su orgullo había sido golpeado ante la sugerencia de que se vendiera algo más de su hogar

-perdona que no pueda ayudarlos a ti y a Naruko- dijo viéndolo con los ojos llorosos

-no te preocupes – dijo aun en la orilla de la cama mientras mantenía la mano de la mujer unida a la de él

-no sabes cómo es estar aquí sin hacer nada – respondió con fastidio viendo a su hijo, la mujer se intentó incorporar, pero el rubio la tomo de los hombros y la recostó de nuevo -tu deberías de salir a fiestas con tus amigos, no deberías cuidar a una mujer enferma y mantener a tu hermana, deberías {varias lagrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos violetas} de buscar novia y no preocuparte por nosotras-

-sshhh – contesto, poco a poco se acercó a la mujer dándole un abrazo de forma lenta -no podría dejarlas solas, tengo que cuidar de ustedes, son todo lo que tengo, cuando Naruko termine de estudiar podrá ayudarme y ambos cuidaremos de ti -

-Naruto- conmovida por la nobleza de su hijo, la mujer de ojos violetas rodeo al chico de cabellera rubia con sus brazos mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente -eres un buen chico, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti-

Esa última frase hizo eco en la mente del rubio que comenzó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse, razón por la que abrazo a su madre con fuerza y está débilmente le devolvía el gesto de manera protectora.

\- me voy a dormir mañana tengo que trabajar- dijo rompiendo el abrazo, acerco sus pulgares al rostro de su madre para limpiarle las lágrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas antes de levantarse de la cama

-ya te dije que no me gusta que trabajes tanto, ya casi no estás en casa, Naruko también ha estado distante – dijo mirando al rubio con ojos decaídos

-mañana haremos tu favorito, "ramen" Ttebane - ignoro lo dicho y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mirando los muebles a su alrededor, en específico las fotos de su madre con su padre en todo el lugar

Tomo una foto que estaba encima de un ropero, la foto tenía un pequeño marco de madera, en ella salían sus padres, él y hermana juntos riendo

-mejor me voy mama, estoy cansado- salió de la habitación con el rostro sombrío, en todo momento le dio la espalda a la mujer que solo lo vio salir de la habitación con la mirada cansada

-**_MINUTOS MÁS TARDE_**-

Dos adolescentes rubios se encontraban sentados en un comedor, uno de ellos tomaba café y el otro una taza de te

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, mama no está mejorando- la voz femenina venia de una rubia de ojos violetas y dos coletas que miraba al chico con preocupación - sus medicinas están muy caras y-y no parece sanar -

\- ya mejorara, además, no esta tan mal como antes- él la volteo a ver dejando la taza de café en la mesa - ¿cómo te va en la escuela? -

-mmm no muy bien, no eh podido comprar mis materiales de química- dijo mientras veía la taza de té frente a ella – además una tipa me está fastidiando, juro que la voy a…-

Dijo esto último alzando su mano derecha en un puño antes de ser interrumpida

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – le cuestiono poniendo su mirada en la rubia que parecía ausente -Naruko? -

-Tenías que comprar las medicinas de mama, además de que no necesito tu ayuda para defenderme- dijo de forma rápida con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo a Naruto ladear el rostro con impotencia

-el domingo iremos a la zona comercial de la ciudad, compraremos lo que necesites- dijo mientras la veia fijamente con una mirada pensativa -además no quiero que te metas en problemas-

-de dónde vas a sacar el dinero? – dudosa pregunto viéndolo a los ojos -no vas a pedirle dinero al papa de esa mocosa mimada verdad? -

-… - el volteo la mirada y tomo la taza de café en sus manos –(¡maldición!, Desde cuándo eres tan lista?)-

-no, no, no, ¡te prohíbo hablarle a cualquier Uchiha! - la rubia se levantó de su asiento con la mirada molesta, poco después con sus manos golpeo la mesa -a papa nunca le gusto que nos juntáramos con esa gente-

-…- el no dijo nada y comenzó a beber su café, la estaba ignorando obviamente pues sabía que eso solo la hacía enfadarse mas

-me oíste? –estando de pie se encamino hasta donde él y le dio un leve golpe en la nuca, cosa con la que el solo levanto los labios en una leve sonrisa

-quizá si le pido me preste, solo es cuestión de que hable con mi jefe-

\- ¡NO!, no iras a verlo–

-no tengo otras opciones- volteo su mirada dando indicios de que estaba incomodo, se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa traviesa se viera en sus labios -quizá debería decirle a Mikaela-chan -

\-- el rostro de la rubia entonces cambio totalmente

-jaja - las carcajadas del rubio se veían cargadas de unas intensas ganas de fastidiar a su hermana, cosa que logro

-jaja que "gracioso" -dijo forzando una sonrisa -qué bueno que no lo harás y si lo haces busca quien te haga de cenar jaja – Naruko rio mientras miraba al rubio, este también rio, aunque un poco nervioso

\- ¡oye! – replico riendo

-te prohíbo ir a verlos- Naruko le contesto de forma seria esta última oración, aunque con cierta preocupación en sus ojos

-Naruko no te enojes sabes que nunca las cambiaría por nada– se levantó riendo poco después se acercó a la rubia, está molesta le dio la espalda

-también dijiste que nunca tendrías novia- le respondió con molestia en su tono de voz

-y tu dijiste que nunca volverías a comer ramen- el rio cuando la vio tensarse

-me-me prometiste no tratarme como a una niña- dijo nerviosa de forma torpe

-aun eres una niña- le contesto con voz risueña

\- ¡ya no soy una niña! - lo volteo a ver e inflando las mejillas en un pequeño berrinche le grito haciendo reír al rubio

\- aun lo eres mocosa- sonrió victorioso revolviéndole el pelo a la joven de ojos violetas

-solo eres un año mayor que yo…- ella lo miro molesta mientras sus pequeñas marcas en las mejillas la hacían ver extrañamente adorable

-pero soy el mayor– él le sonrió antes de cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa superior

-odioso (-_-) * -

\- aun así me quieres-

-solo por eso voy a dormir contigo (_)-

-no , la última vez que dormimos juntos me babeaste -

¡bien! entonces es hora de que me cargues-

-e-espera- ella no le hizo caso y se lanzó contra él, que con esfuerzo la atrapo en sus brazos cargándola de forma nupcial

\- ¡rápido tengo sueño! - Naruko dijo jugando, ambos rieron y antes de salir de la cocina/comedor Naruto apago la luz

-**_FIN_**-

Por cierto, si ya habias leido la historia, la borre por unos problemas con mi cuenta, la estoy subiendo otra vez.


	2. Pasado y presente

**Un amor entre hermanos****Chapter 2:** Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_**:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada Renuncia de derechos: Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

hola :) - personaje hablando.

(hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

-hola que hace leyendo o que hace- palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

Antes fue un, ONE-SHOT pero decidí alargarlo.

**_Inicio_**

La puerta principal se abrió, a su paso un hombre rubio entro y dejó unas llaves en un estante a su lado izquierdo, pronto se hinco y extendió ambos brazos con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

\- ¡¿no van a recibir a su padre?!- pregunto a nadie, pero pronto su júbilo se hizo grande pues vio a dos cabelleras rubias salir disparadas hacia el para abrazarle.

\- cuidaste bien de la casa mientras no estuve?- pregunto viendo al rubio menor que solo le miraba lleno de confianza

\- claro que si- airado y lleno de orgullo le contesto mientras inflaba su pecho, se separó de su padre y este le revolvió el pelo sonriéndole

\- bien, te traje un regalo- dijo sacando de dentro de su saco una pequeña caja roja antes de entregársela al pequeño que trataba de fingir desinterés, pero solo duró así hasta que tomo la cajita envuelta delicadamente con papel y cintas antes de romperlo sin mucho cuidado.

\- te olvidaste de mí?- una pequeña niña le dijo inquieta mientras lo seguía abrazando con mucha alegría.

El hombre negó con la cabeza con seriedad antes de cargar a esa hermosa rubia que lo seguía con sus grandes ojos violetas y sin avisar la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo antes de llenar su pequeña carita con muchos besos, vio como de manera paciente una pelirroja le sonreía amorosa mientras estaba recargada en el marco que llevaba a otra habitacion

\- Me dueles Naruko-chan, en verdad crees que me olvidaría de mi hermosa princesa?, Claro que no, que los dioses me perdonen si algún día llegó a olvidarte-

Dijo dramáticamente mientras le seguía sonriendo, antes de bajarla al suelo y darle otro beso en la mejilla derecha, comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón y luego en los de su saco nuevamente, mostrando signos de estar sorprendido, la rubia lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. Volvió a hincarse y le dijo seriamente tomándole el hombro

\- tu regalo es... - aguanto bien la risa, le tomo rápidamente la oreja y le dijo -este?-

Una cajita igual a la de su hermano apareció en la mano del hombre rubio que volvió a reír, cuando la niña se mostró sorprendida el solo levantó una leve curvatura en su labio orgulloso de poder sorprender a su hija.

\- no lo vas a tomar pequeña Naruko?, no sabes cuánto tarde en decidirme que darte, me rompería el corazón saber qué no lo quieres- dijo de manera encantadora y con dolor fingido.

Sintiéndose culpable ella tomo el pequeño presente, pero miró con mucha admiración a su padre antes de gritar maravillada.

\- enseñame por favor-

\- oh no, aún eres joven Naruko la magia no es fácil de aprender- dijo aún sabiendo que la rubia seguiría insistiendo

\- ¡ya soy grande! ¡ya soy grande!- le gritó mientras saltaba de puntitas.

\- gracias papá!!- volvió un rubio sonriente -solo me faltaba gamabunta para completar la colección gama -

\- niños vayan a jugar- dijo la mujer sin mirarlos, se acercó lentamente al hombre y los apartó, ella lo miró a los ojos, antes de darle un largo beso.

/**_ACTUALMENTE_**/

-Hogar de la familia Namikaze 5:00 am – (sábado) 

En una de las recamaras dos figuras dormían abrazadas debajo de las sábanas, la figura femenina tenía la cabeza en el pecho de un chico rubio mientras saliba escurría de la comisura de sus labios, aún dormida arrugó la cara cuando sonó una alarma marcando las cinco de la madrugada. La figura masculina perezosamente detuvo el sonido del despertador palmeando el aire antes de por fin darle a la alarma mientras bostezaba.

-Naruko tengo que trabajar- dijo somnoliento y a modo de reproche pues seguía encima de el.

-quédate un poco mas- dijo abrazándolo.

-hoy es día de paga- él sonrió al oírla gruñir tras lo cual lo dejo separarse un poco.

-entonces ve, no puedes faltar en un día tan importante- la rubia abrió los ojos para mirarlo, ambos curvearon los labios mientras reían cómplices.

La sonrisa fue bajando lentamente, el volteo hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras pensaba, mientras todos los problemas de diario regresaban a su mente para agobiarlo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de no aceptar la oferta de quedarse en cama. Naruko noto la seriedad en su rostro por lo que optó por no preocuparla, intentando disimular fingio molestia y tocó su pecho limpiando la saliva que le dejo, apenada la rubia desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor, antes de que regresara su vista a ella y le dijera con buen humor.

-hoy hazle de comer a mama ramen, te veo en la noche – se quitó las cobijas y se levantó de la cama, descalzo se dirigió a su ropero y saco un overol azul marino que estaba cuidadosamente doblado, se acercó a la silla y pronto lo guardo en una mochila que se veía llena de grasa por fuera.

Quiso reclamarle por el frío que sintió cuando la dejo pero solo lo vio alejarse en silencio, por más que lo veía no entendía, ¿cómo podía sonreír de esa forma reconfortante?. Volvió en sí un tanto enajenada por lo que no supo que decirle así que pregunto aún adormilada.

\- vas a ir al bar?- dijo ella mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, sabía la respuesta pero aún así pregunto, desde hace más de dos años que iba a tocar en aquel bar de mala muerte.

\- si, hoy abro- respondió, camino hasta un rincon del cuarto donde estaba una hermosa guitarra acústica de acabado negro con rojo flameado, la tomo y antes de meterla en su estuche la contempló con cierto cariño antes de cerrarlo.

\- no tomes por favor- le dijo a modo de súplica regresandolo a la realidad.

\- ¡oye!, voy a trabajar- el río levemente tomandose el corazón como si en verdad le doliera, ella se asustó un poco pues el parecido con su padre se hacía cada vez más y más grande, tanto que le asustaba.

Buscando no distraerse recuperó la compostura antes de sacar esa pequeña astilla que la había molestado toda la semana.

\- el domingo pasado encontré un número en tu chaqueta- respondió sentandose en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas -conoces a una tal Shion?-

\- no lo sé - dijo pensativo, miro al techo buscando recordar - me invitaron varias cervezas, ayude a los meseros del salón que esta enfrente y a los del ballet parking, fue una buena noche sabes?-

Busco restarle importancia mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y acomodaba el estuche de la guitarra junto a esta.

\- cuídate de las chicas- le aconsejo riendo, su hermano tenía la barbilla de su padre que tanto enloquecia a las chicas, si no bastará con eso también tenía sus encantadores ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia, que en más de una ocasión solían atraer la mirada de más de una, el solo pensar que alguna se abalanzaba sobre su hermano le causo angustia y terror, no quería a otra Mikaela Uchiha junto a él, por su parte él soltó una risa leve con la que llamo su atención.

\- casi siempre dejan números, no te preocupes- dijo un poco resignado

\- ¡oh! y eso te molesta por supuesto, pobre de ti hernanito- decepcionada lo miro negando levemente con la cabeza antes de curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa.

\- jaja no las obligó sabes?- se puso la mano derecha en la cabeza e intento peinar su cabellera hacia atrás.

\- no llegues ebrio quieres?- dijo recordando

\- solo pasó una vez- molesto respondió - y fue cuando me llevo papa-

\- regresa a salvo- ella hizo contacto visual con él de nuevo, el entendía que quería decir, "regresa a casa, con nosotras", la mirada que ella le daba casi como una súplica lo hizo sentir mal, por que lo trataba así?.

\- el día que no necesitemos dinero te juro que dejó de ir- sonrió sin demasiadas ganas ladeando el rostro para no verla más, desde que su padre había muerto ella temia que él tampoco regresase, un temor infantil por supuesto que regresaría.

\- todo se resume en dinero- dijo con pocos ánimos.

\- no te sientas mal- trato de distraerla - tienes una mente brillante, sé que llegarás lejos cuando termines la escuela - le dijo, se acercó a ella y le tomo un hombro intentando reconfortarla.

\- sabes que no es asi- un poco brusca se apartó de el, se giró al otro lado y no lo miro. No quería ver sus estúpidos ojos azules para que la hicieran sentir culpable.

\- ¡mierda!, ¡se me hace tarde!- grito al ver la hora alarmado antes de tomar su ropa y salir disparado del cuarto.

-**_Fin_**-

Review (la unica):

LordShadowBlade: planeo extenderlo un poco mas, puede que te sorprenda amigo mio.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Felicidad

**Un amor entre hermanos**

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada Renuncia de derechos: Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

hola :) - personaje hablando.

(hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

-hola que hace leyendo o que hace- palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

Antes fue un, ONE-SHOT pero decidí alargarlo

\- **_Felicidad y..._** -

\- (¿en verdad hago bien?, me aleje mucho de mis amigos incluso deje a Mikaela)- se detuvo a pensar en la chica y en cómo está había llorado, aún la amaba, trato de endurecerse -( Antes trabaje duro con la excusa de darle un mejor futuro a mi hermana y madre, pero no lo he logrado…, busque refugio en el trabajo para alejar mi dolor, pero… solo aleje de mi a las únicas personas que en verdad me importaban… mi familia)- estos profundos pensamientos de Naruto lo seguían atormentado, aun no lograba afrontar bien las cosas por lo que aún seguía cuestionándose muchas cosas

Su mente estaba llena de culpa, junto con un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia que se volvían mucho más latentes cada día.

Estaba seguro de que algún día se desmoronaría y caería en una profunda tristeza, haciendo lo imposible alejaba ese pensamiento y seguía adelante intentando no mostrarse débil ante nadie, debía de ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

Cada día seguía una rutina buscando ganarse el pan de cada día, el único apoyo que había tenido desde que su vida comenzó a ir en picada fue el de Naruko por lo que el verla un poco feliz iluminaba su mirada que comenzaba a apagarse, muriendo lentamente, carente de emociones y fría.

\- (que me está pasando, yo no soy así?)- Se reprendió a si mismo -(no voy a rendirme, !!aún tengo muchas ganas de salir adelante con la cabeza en alto!!)-

-una moneda por tus pensamientos- escucho una alegre voz femenina que le hizo voltear, notando a una chica rubia de ojos azul celeste y un vestido de cuerpo completo color morado acompañado de unos tacones negros

-Ino- la miro de forma desinteresada, después de verla miro el letrero de la estación de metro para ver en donde iba a lo que a la rubia le cambió el semblante de alegre a furiosa tras ser ignorada.

-solo vas a decir eso?, "Ino" - decepcionada lo miro negando levemente.

-como te va? - dijo tranquilo, aunque con una ligera sonrisa, Ino se relajó, pero miro extrañada al rubio, no quiso dar importancia por lo que le dio una mirada alegre

-bien, oí que Shikamaru te invito a su equipo de futbol- intento iniciar la charla, como antes quiso tener una plática alegre con Naruto, se habían alejado mucho desde hacía tiempo.

-sí, ya sabes es un vago – aun con los ojos cerrados hizo una mueca alegre rascándose la nuca

\- (¿en verdad eres Naruto?, porque no estas gritando y riendo)- pensó en shock, ya que desde que Naruto había salido de la escuela no se había sabido mucho de él, salvó que rechazaba cada salida que le proponían hasta que dejaron de hablarle por sus constantes negativas, ella tenía la mirada agachada mientras pensaba, el vagón del metro se detuvo en una estación haciendo que sintieran un leve empujón, ella alzo la mirada y vio un azul oscurecido, lo había mirado a los ojos así que ella incomoda volteo a otro lado de forma rápida sorprendiendo al rubio

-oye Hinata está preocupada por ti- nerviosa y confundida trato de alejar sus propios pensamientos -(su mirada se ve fria, da un poco de miedo, pero se ve diferente...)-

Pensó para si misma la chica, antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo y ver que la observaba sonriendo.

\- que te pasa?- dijo un poco burlón -no me digas que al fin caiste en mi encanto-

Se le acercó galante.

\- !claro que no rubio idiota!- furiosa solo pudo gritarle mientras se soltaba del tubo del metro e intentaba golpearlo.

\- en verdad te extrañe Ino- volvió a reír, pero esta vez melancólico recibiendo los pequeños golpecitos de la chica en su pecho. Pensó de nuevo en sus compañeros, ahora parecía tan lejano el momento en que compartieron tantas risas. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pues noto que el ya no era un niño, sino un hombre.

\- y yo a ti Naruto-baka- le sonrió. Había mucho que discutir.

-**CASA DE LA FAMILIA NAMIKAZE**-

A pesar de haber querido dormir mas tiempo una rubia de ojos violetas y de dos coletas se encontraba despierta tomando ropa sucia para lavar iniciando por la de su cuarto, escucho que su teléfono comenzó a timbrar por lo rápidamente se acercó a donde lo había dejado viendo que era una llamada

-hola, como estas Karin? - Naruko saludo con voz alegre, aunque cualquiera que pudiera poner atención notaria que ella dijo esto sin poner demasiada interes, la rubia dejo toda su ropa sucia acomodada en un cesto por lo que salio de su habitación

-bien, oye vas a ir mañana? - la peli roja desde otro punto de la ciudad, específicamente desde su cama, le preguntaba a una Naruko que se encontraba entrando al cuarto de Naruto buscando ropa para lavar

-no, ya te dije que voy a ir con mi hermano a comprar mis materiales de química- dijo tomando una camisa negra con un remolino de una silla con ropa apilada que por el olor daba a entender que estaba sucia

-segura que no quieres ir con nosotras?, vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones- intento persuadir a la rubia que seguía en sus actividades sin prestar demasiada atención contestando de forma aleatoria

-mmm me estas convenciendo- alzo las cejas riendo, olio una camisa del rubio que tenía olor a sudor grasa de auto y perfume, exhalo lentamente antes molestarse por la grasa en la ropa -(¡¿crees que soy tu criada?!)

-van a ir chicos lindos-trato de sonar convincente -vamos Naruko, varios chicos quieren ir solo para verte, desde que comenzaste a crecer nos dejaste mal paradas – la rubia dejo la camisa en la cesta antes de tomarla

-mmm no lo sé- dijo saliendo del cuarto del rubio mayor, con la cesta en manos salió de ahí caminando entre los pasillos de la casa en el segundo piso antes de llegar a las escaleras

Camino hacia abajo con la ropa sucia con dirección a la lavadora

-no me digas que tienes una cita después? - pregunto curiosa, Naruko no dijo nada por unos momentos pensando en que decir

-no lo sé, quizá- dijo sin mucho interés camino hasta llegar a la lavadora, acomodo la ropa y abrió la puerta jalando una manija, lanzo la ropa para luego cerrarla y apretar después unos botones

\- ¡cuenta, cuenta! - efusivamente intento conseguir respuestas, se acomodó sus lentes y con una sonrisa tonta escuchaba atenta esperando alguna palabra

\- (en que me acabo de meter?)- se pregunto a si misma, no sabiendo el impacto de sus propias palabras.

\- **_Fin_**-

Gracias por seguir este proyecto, hasta la próxima semana. (_)/


	4. Un amor entre hermanos

**Un amor entre hermanos****DISCLAIMER**:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada Renuncia de derechos: Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

hola :) - personaje hablando.

(hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

-hola que hace leyendo o que hace- palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

Antes fue un, ONE-SHOT pero decidí alargarlo

\- **_Felicidad y... Problemas_** -

-**Naruto**-

\- joder!- grite mientras se me resbalaba una llanta de entre las manos y rodaba por el piso, de inmediato todos me voltearon a ver. La vergüenza lleno mi mente mientras sentía que la cara me ardía, escuché unas risas de los demás chicos. La vergüenza se convirtió en irá, desde hacía tres meses y medio que trabajaba aquí y estos tipos se esforzaban en hacerme la vida imposible, desde esconderme la mochila hasta abrir mi casillero ¿Por que me odian?.

-¡Namikaze a mi oficina ahora!- escuché el potente grito desde mi espalda, era mi jefe. Lo miré antes de que se diera la vuelta y entrará de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta, estaba molesto conmigo. Cómo de costumbre.

-que pasa mocoso, arruinaste otro carro?- se le acercó un hombre regordete y calvo con voz venenosa mientras le sonreía vulgarmente.

\- ambos sabemos que no fui yo, Takeru- el rubio le respondió con furia contenida en su voz - y si quieres decirme algo te veo afuera en la calle, sabes a qué hora salgo-

Desafiante miró al hombre a la cara antes de que este cerrará más distancia con él y lo mirará frente a frente.

-¡¡¿TE TENGO QUE TRAER DE LA MANO?!!- le gritaron de nuevo desde la oficina

\- ve y mueve la cola pequeño zorro, es lo único que haces bien- volvió a decirle el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante antes de que le tomara un hombro con su mano derecha sucia de grasa e intentará empujarlo.

-vamos anciano, hazlo- Naruto le dijo retandolo, para este momento todos notaban la tensión en el ambiente, los ruidos de tornillos y herramientas habían cesado hasta hace unos segundos -solo dame un motivo -con voz ronca suplico al hombre mientras cerraba los puños - solo dame uno y veamos quien puede más-

Por primera ocasión Naruto sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa arrogante o provocativa, era una sonrisa salvaje que mostraba sus dientes como si fuera una bestia acechando a su presa, los ojos del hombre mostraron miedo antes de que volteara a otro lado y se fuera del lugar.

\- ¡¡eso pensé, maldito cobarde!!- el color de su cara era rojo, un rojo tan fuerte que hacía parecer que su tez bronceada nunca hubiera existido, una vena vibraba en su frente, antes de que comenzara a respirar intentando calmarse.

-(...)-

Llevaban algunos minutos sentados uno frente al otro, Naruto solo podía ver con cierto temor como el hombre permanecía inmóvil mirando la ventana detrás de él, se sintió tentando a voltear para ver que había detrás pero entonces hablo.

\- sabes que podría echarte por esto verdad?- pregunto la voz del hombre, misma que no transmitía emociones, solo imponía autoridad, pero tal como lo dijo no parecía que lo fuera a echar

\- podría?- contesto cauteloso, la silla en la que el estaba era simple, baja y acolchada pero simple a final de cuentas, sin embargo aquella figura detrás del escritorio tenía una silla ejecutiva de piel sintética roja, por la diferencia parecía dar a entender quién era el que me mandaba.

\- sabes por qué te odian?- cambio el tema, finalmente volteo a verlo a la cara con cierto interes -vamos dime- le instó

\- soy joven...- respondió dudando de si.

\- jóven, rubio y apuesto - complemento, río levemente ante el asombro del chico, los ojos marrones de aquel hombre brillaron por un leve instante -eso bastaría para que la mayoría de los hombres te odien, y sin embargo tienes otro don que empeora aún más las cosas-

Naruto agachó la cabeza, una leve sombra apareció sobre sus ojos cuando su rebelde cabello dorado cayó en su frente.

\- eres inteligente - afirmó con confianza antes de suspirar y verlo con pena - la mayoría de esos idiotas no saben manejar una computadora, no saben hacer cuentas ni manejar los programas y en menos de medio año tu ganas más que los que llevan aquí gran parte de sus vidas-

\- bueno - apretó sus labios y se forzó a curvarlos, antes ver fijamente a Yahiko a los ojos y contestar con voz quebrada - es bastante triste no lo cree?, Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me odian, tienen mejores vidas que la mía - dijo riendo con amargura

\- regresa al trabajo, necesito esas cuentas- de manera indiferente lo despidió antes de que se levantará de su asiento y lo condujera fuera. Una vez seguro de que estaba solo respiro de manera cansada.

\- te odio Nagato, por tu culpa me odian a mí y a tu primo - pensó en voz alta pesimista antes de recargarse en la puerta y dejarse caer lentamente cansado de todos sus problemas.

Desde que ese niño había llegado al taller había notado que los demás lo habían rechazado, pensó que pudo ser por las edades pero entonces comenzaron las peleas donde le robaban sus cosas al rubio y los otros fingían que eran bromas al verse descubiertos. Por si fuera poco el propio Nagato le había pedido que contratará al chico como un favor por lo que no podía despedirlo sin una buena razón y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que despedirlo le iba a causar dolores de cabeza pues era quien le ayudaba con las tonterías de internet y con los registros de gastos y ganancias. Solo pudo pensar una cosa muy seguro de lo que sentía.

\- te odio Nagato- se levantó palmeando sus piernas sacudiendo el polvo, antes de acomodar su saco. Se detuvo unos segundos y se lo quito, lo hizo bola y lo lanzó a su escritorio riendo levemente. -(está ropa no va conmigo)-

\- **_RESIDENCIA UCHIHA-_**

\- Sasuke necesito que entiendas que...-

\- si si papá, debo ser más responsable -contesto molesto un joven pelinegro que subía a una motocicleta deportiva mientras ignoraba al hombre que le seguía de cerca, giró la llave y mientras la encendía se puso guantes y una chaqueta blanca de cuero tratando de ignorar a su padre antes de que siguiera insistiendole que fuera un buen hijo y que aceptara dócilmente que le enseñará a manejar su empresa, eso estaba bien para Itachi o para Mikaela pero no para el, después de la muerte del primero su padre quién en toda su vida no le había prestado atención de pronto quería que fuera su mano derecha. Obviamente le molesto, ni siquiera respeto a que Itachi llevará una semana de fallecido cuando estaba rondando cerca de él. Si por el fuera Mikaela podía quedarse con todo mientras le dieran su parte, aunque esto último nunca podría pasar por el machismo de su padre y también por que Mikaela estaba un poco mal de la cabeza...

\- vas a liderar nuestra empresa te guste o no- su padre le dijo, se acercó a él y le agarro el cuello, sorprendido por distraerse pensando había ignorado lo demás del discurso tanto que no lo vio venir hacia el -nuestra familia se ha esforzado por más de 120 años en crecer nuestro poder-

\- no me importa- contestó irritado y con voz fría, la moto prendió y puso sus botas en el suelo para apoyarse mientras apartaba la mano del hombre que se vio sorprendido por su osadía y furioso por su arrogancia - haz lo que quieras, no me metas en tus problemas-

Acto seguido el motor de la moto rugió y el avanzó rápidamente fuera de su lujoso hogar.

-¡¡largo de aquí!! ¡Nunca podrás igualar a tu hermano! - alcanzo a oír esto último antes de salir por la verja que había abierto el mismo, incluso para molestia mayor de su padre quién le insistía que el no debía abrir pues para eso estaban los empleados de la casa.

\- **FIN**-

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, realmente es difícil estructurar este universo alterno pero eso es lo que hace divertido intentarlo. Espero no decepcionarlos :)


	5. Un amor entre hermanos 5

**Un amor entre hermanos**

**DISCLAIMER**:

**Renuncia de derechos**: Naruto, así como todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

hola - personaje hablando.

(hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

-hola que hace leyendo o que hace- palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

**Capítulo 5** \- **Larga noche** -

/2:00 AM/

-**Naruko**-

\- no grites- una voz ronca le pidió desde las sombras.

Asustada busco el apagador para ver quién era, se había despertado por los ruidos en la cocina, cuando bajo penso que era su hermano, pero lo que vio al llegar fue una cara llena de moretones que se estaban inflamando.

\- pero que!- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y las palabras comenzaron a faltarle, sintió como su corazón latía lentamente, angustiado.

\- no grites, nos va a escuchar - dijo susurrándole, mientras señalaba hacia el piso de arriba, no notando lo preocupada que estaba ella mientras lo veía desde la entrada de la cocina.

\- como quieres que no grite?- sorprendida y enojada no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, se veía horriblemente mal, tenía medio cerrado un ojo y algunos golpes de color verde, pasando a morado.

\- solo no grites- respondió serio, temiendo que hiciera una escena mientras tomaba de la mesa un hielo y se lo empezaba a pasar por el rostro, al contacto comenzó a arrugar la cara del dolor.

\- que te paso?- su mirada se volvió cautelosa, venía ebrio. El olor de la cerveza le llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Eso explicaba el labio roto y la cara hinchada. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos dudando que hacer.

\- debiste ver cómo quedaron ellos jaja- dijo con orgullo mientras reia, el dolor pareció no importarle pues su sonrisa venía llena de jubilo

\- solo mira cómo quedaste tu - se acercó a él lentamente antes de tomarle la mejilla y empujar su barbilla al lado derecho para ver mejor los moretones

\- Naruko-chan - le pidió con dolor y suplica

Ella no dijo nada y siguió observando sus heridas de manera protectora.

\- no seas mala- la rubia solo vio la mitad de su sonrisa, buscando castigarlo le pellizco una mejilla

-mmph- gruñó enojada

\- vamos ayúdame jaja - con humor y desesperación le volvió a pedir con una mueca de risa y dolor.

\- quiero ramen y chocolates - el rubio río cuando dijo eso, la volteó a ver un poco ansioso, aún tenía el hielo en la mano

\- mañana-

\- mañana te ayudo - su semblante enojado cambio y rió, Naruto abrió los ojos, se veía adorable. Sus ojos violetas adormilados y su sonrisa...

\- desde cuándo eres tan cruel?- dejo el hielo en la mesa y se seco en su ropa

\- desde que haces estupideces - le recriminó

\- ya no hago tantas ¡vamos ayúdame!, me duele todo jaja - con dramatismo se acerco mas a ella y se quitó su chaqueta negra, sus brazos también tenían moretones y raspones pequeños con sangre.

Naruko dijo nada pero se aguanto la risa, el olor a cerveza seguía en él y no quitaba su sonrisa tonta, se detuvo por un momento embobada en el, sintió miedo, miedo de perderlo, de que no regresara y la dejara sola. Agachó la mirada, asustada por algo más...

\- te estás preocupando- Le tomo la mano que seguía en su barbilla y volteo a verla, pronto sostenia su mano con ambas y la comenzaba a dirigir a su pecho -siempre agachas la mirada-

\- yo-yo- tartamudeo sorprendida por el detalle, su mano derecha seguía en el pecho del rubio. Sintió como latía su corazón, era tranquilo.

-mirame- le pidió, cuando ella lo hizo el le tomo las mejillas y la beso, al inicio se asustó pensó en empujarlo pero sintió que algo nacía en su interior, un calor se prendio en su corazón, aceptandolo cerró los ojos y con sus brazos tomo la cabeza de Naruto para no dejarlo ir. Así que era esto lo que sentía?, Se sintió libre, sintió necesidad de más de él, tanta que lo tenía aprisionado con sus brazos, ni siquiera dejándolo ir para respirar -no seas codiciosa-

Dijo finalmente separándo sus labios de ella. Aunque no lo dejo irse, lo tenía aprisionado.

\- sabes bien - dijo mostrando sus dientes esperando el momento para atacar de nuevo, su respiración se volvia pesada, su aliento caliente - eres mía pequeña gatita -

\- **Fin** -

Dejen Reviews.


End file.
